bigbrotherfanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Serena Manolo
Serena Manolo is the winner of Big Brother Kids 8. She is one of the most well-liked houseguests to ever play the game, and won by being likeable among the house and never betraying, lying to, or backstabbing anyone, while being a very strong competitor at the same time. She holds the all-time record for most Head of Household wins, with 6. She is best known for her deep affection for Carson, evident through her constant blushing whenever she talks to, looks at, or is amazed by him. She had met Carson briefly 6 years before the game, and applied to join Big Brother specifically to reunite with him. The pairing between Serena and Carson became one of the most popular showmances in BB Kids during the run of this season, and still remains such now. Throughout all 140 days of the game, Carson never realized Serena's feelings for him. Serena is also memorable for kissing Carson on Finale Night shortly after she was crowned the winner. During the game, once she was able to get Carson to remember her, they became best friends and eventually made the XY Final Two alliance, which ended up turning out successful. They slowly branched off their other alliances until their only purpose was to get eachother further in the game. Serena is also notable for her huge rivalry with Zachary Raff, and Lilly Hendra. Her feud with Zach started on Day 7 when she nominated him during her reign as the first HOH. They would always nominate eachother during their respective HOH reigns, bickered a lot, and complained about eachothers' presence. At one point of the game Zach stole the pink hat Serena wore all the time and then lost it, angering Serena. She later got a different hat though when she cut her hair on Day 80. Serena won against Carson on Finale Night in a 5-4 vote likely because of being far less of a sketchy player, being more honest, and for having better Jury Management. Neither of them campaigned against eachother to any degree during their final speeches, and Serena made it clear she would've been equally happy and excited if Carson won and not her. Biography (Retrieved directly from Heather Bishop, written by Serena on March 20th, 2017) Big Brother Kids 8 * Name: '''Serena A. Manolo * '''Age: '''12 * '''Hometown: '''Bloomfield, NJ * '''Current City: Bloomfield, NJ * Three adjectives that describe you: Friendly, smiley, and fashionable! * Favorite activities: '''Shopping, trying on outfits, playing piano, sleeping, baking * '''What do you think would be the most difficult part of being in the Big Brother Kids house? '''Constantly being woken up by a bunch of early-morning people!!!! I also doubt I'd be able to take naps. I need my naps. * '''Which past Big Brother Kids houseguest did you like the most? I think Xander was cool, being able to hang on until the finals in a house full of mostly girls. But out of everyone, Nicole. She was fabulous and an awesome winner. * Do you have a strategy for winning the game? If I'm picked, I need to talk to Carson the moment I get in there. I know him! I met him wayyy back when I was like 6. I was in sort of a bad situation and he helped me through it, which I plan to talk about in full detail if I do get the chance to see him again. I still remember that day crystal clear. But it was only for a little bit, so fingers crossed that he would remember me. But my point is, ally with him. I feel like if we both do this right, we could get really far together. I think I can make myself look like not much of a threat and he could do the same. * What is your life's motto? I think that you should be able to take as long as you need to find your path in life as long as it's the right one for you. Also, what Carson said when we met, never give up! * What would you take into the house and why? My phone, cuz like, duh. But I actually do plan on bringing in the charm bracelet Carson gave me way back then, and then give it back to him as a thank-you. To help him remember me. * 'Fun facts about yourself: ' ** One time I slept for 36 hours straight. Without waking up at all. I am not even joking. ** Give me some basic ingredients and I can bake you anything you could think of. ** I have three closets worth of outfits. I'm not crazy. Player History Competition History Voting History Have/Have-Not History Overview Relationships Full Day-By-Day History Post Big Brother Trivia Category:Players Category:Kids 8 Players Category:Winners Category:Players in a major pairing Category:Players who won 5-4 Category:Record Holders